I'm Already Gone
by Paris-Never-Ended22
Summary: She knew there love was gone. So she was ready to move on, with or without her husband. Songfic to Already Gone by Carrie Underwood.


**A/N: Came to me after watching Teamwork. Then I heard Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson, loved it then decided to write this. For one thing I needed to work off my depression of Cameron leaving. And also I just want to feel as though I have accomplished something in life. But its my first House fic, so forgive me if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Already Gone or House. Sigh.**

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Allison Cameron sighed, and leaned back on the bed. She put away the picture album she had been looking at, the one of her wedding with Robert Chase. She wondered what had happened. _Was it something I did? Is this all my fault? _she wondered for the hundredth time. Lately he had seemed cold and distant towards her, and no matter how hard she tried she could not get him to tell her what was wrong. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the happy life they had shared before they had rejoined House's team. The wedding had been one of the best days in her life, and suddenly it was all disappearing fast. But she recalled the feeling that, even before the wedding, told her that Chase maybe wasn't the right guy. But she ignored it, and got caught up in the magic of the wonderful- and short-lived- love. Stupid move.

_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would've worked out right_  
_We were never meant for do or die_

She had tried to ignore the sinking feeling that surrounded her lately. When he came home late, drunk, or just far-away, she would kiss him and pretend nothing was wrong. But she couldn't pretend anymore. Something was definitely wrong, and ignoring that was not going to make it go away. The last straw was when he came back all three of those things, and at such a late hour she had been frantic and about to call the police. She had stormed away to the bathroom, but that wasn't going to solve any problems either.

_I didn't want us to burn out_  
_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

When he finally told her the truth, she could not have been more shocked. She was married to a murderer! But the very time she should have broken all ties with him, she couldn't help but tell him all would be okay, that they could fix this. She'd had everything planned out. They would leave, begin a new life, have a fresh start together, be perfectly happy again. She had to leave, but she had not even considered that her new husband did not want to. And of course he didn't. The man practically worshipped House. Having a place back on his team again was a dream come true for him. And it ruined him. He was not the Robert she once knew, he could care less about the patients he was treating, he was only interested in solving the mystery. She could not love someone like that. That was why she no longer loved House. She was ready to move on, with or without her husband.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_  
_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_  
_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

She packed her suitcase, and kept it in the closet, waiting for the right time to announce her leaving. She knew she had to at some point. There was nothing else she could do. Someone had to go, and it might as well be her. She didn't want Chase to have to live without his precious job. And right then she didn't even care anymore. But she hoped Chase would know how much she cared for him. She wanted him to move on. She decided she would leave tomorrow.

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another_  
_That doesn't always make you want to cry_

She entered the living room, suitcase in hand, a brave look on her face. But when she looked him in the eye she realized it was useless. Everytime she looked at him she wanted to put the suitcase back, promise him she'd stay with him forever. But she couldn't keep doing that. She had to be strong. She couldn't stay. It would just make both their lives miserable. Someday, she knew, he would find someone ten times better than he was.

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

The moment she walked in, she knew he knew. He knew nothing could save their love. It had been worn down to nothingness. When she told him she was leaving he didn't protest. It wouldn't have helped. So he said good-bye to her, and she left, the tears spilling down her face. She was crushed he didn't try to stop her, but at the same time she was grateful. It would have been to difficult if he had. So she slipped out the door, letting him go.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I love you, _she whispered as she got into her car. She could see him through the window, his head in his hands. She could have jumped out of the car and back into the house, but she didn't. In her heart she was already gone. Now she just had to leave, and move on. She hoped hewould too. He never looked up to see her leave, but she hoped he would get the note she'd placed on his pillow.

Dear Robert,

I want you to know how much I love you. But I can't stay. No mater what we do, nothing can save what we had. But I want you to move on. You and I will both find someone better. And who knows, maybe we will meet again someday. But for now, I just want to say good-bye.

Sincerely,

Allison

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_  
_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
